Be Not Afraid
by eRenae
Summary: Ash Ketchum dreams every night of a life that isn't his, of a world in war stained with blood and death. All he wants is a life of peace, of nights without nightmares that leave him scared and broken, yet Ash will soon learn that a simple life does not belong to him. Especially since he is born, thrust with, and destined to achieve... greatness.
1. I Choose You!

**Be Not Afraid**

**I Choose You!**

* * *

"**Be not afraid of greatness**. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."  
― William Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

* * *

Ash Ketchum wakes, the morning of his tenth birthday, covered in sweat and a scream on the cusp of his throat.

Dark eyes scan the room for any sign of the pressing darkness that had seemed so real – and it had been so _real, real, real – _yet, as usual, there is nothing in the room save for the very things he fell asleep to: his meticulously arranged bookshelf, organized according to title and author, his pristine desk, his closed cabinet, and his innocent-looking lamp standing forlornly in one corner.

He takes a deep breath and tries to steady himself, and for the nth time he catches himself thinking if he is mad, dreaming of a world that doesn't exist, fighting wars in his sleep when the world has nearly forgotten the meaning of the word, and at the edge of it all, a terrible ache of _something_ left undone: a task, vital and important, that he needed to accomplish.

And, like always, the vestiges of the dream vanish like wisps of smoke in his mind, and he forgets. Yet the _feelings_ remain, and Ash, only ten years old today, believes that he has already lived through one life and remembers it –

"Ash?" the tentative voice of his mother reaches his ears, and he summons a brittle smile to his face.

"Hi mom," Ash says, voice breaking slightly, not quite able to hide the tremors in his body after another night of dreams (nightmares).

"Another one?" his mother asks worriedly, and Ash expertly hides the wince that blossoms on his face.

"Don't worry about it mom, it was just – nothing, really. I can handle it," he says, the lie coming easily after years of practice. He slides out of the bed and flashes his mother another rare grin, saying, "Well? Aren't you forgetting to tell me something?"

Delia Ketchum smiles softly at her troubled son, her features glowing as she reaches to hug Ash and wishes him a happy birthday.

"Today's a big day," his mother says, "You best get ready."

"Right!" Ash says with false cheer, "Today's the day I get my starter! And then I'll be off!"

Ash disentangles himself from his mother and rushes toward the bathroom, for once eager to get on his journey.

His goal?

Peace.

His goal is to find peace.

And, one might call him a madman for seeking something that is already a given in their conflict-free world, yet for the boy who dreams of terror and a life that isn't his every night, peace is his Philosopher's Stone, his Forbidden Fruit, his elusive treasure.

Hi misses the hesitant expression in his mother's face, the calculating gleam in her eye, and blissfully readies himself for the day.

* * *

Professor Oak is a middle-aged man with greying hair and a kind look in his eyes. He lives in a rather sprawling ranch that also doubles as his lab just down the road from Ash's house, and this is where the recently turned ten-year-old is headed, a bounce in his step and his nightmares a lifetime away.

He knocks on the surprisingly modern door and it opens to reveal the good Professor himself. Oak smiles down at him and ushers him in.

"Early as usual, I see, Ash," the Professor says, his sharp eyes noting the ever-present bags beneath Ash's eyes and thinking better than to comment on them, "Gary is still asleep."

Ash cringes at the mention of Gary Oak, his self-proclaimed rival. The boastful boy is a handful at the best of times and a downright nuisance at the worst, and Ash sighs in relief when he sees that, indeed, the brunette is nowhere to be found.

"I've got three starters right here for you to choose from, why don't you go and take a look?" Professor Oak says, motioning to an open briefcase on top of a table with three Pokéballs nestled inside.

With his heart in his throat, Ash reaches for the one nearest to him, and in a moment he _feels_ – life, growth and sunlight. A short lifetime of impressions follows in that moment and Ash just _knows_.

It isn't the one for him.

He hastily pulls his hand back from the peaceful creature suspended inside the orb and reaches for the next Pokéball. As his hand draws nearer, Ash is subjected to heat and flame and awe-inspiring fire. Fleeting images follow soon after, and Ash blinks once, twice, to make sure he is still in the same room. The moment passes swiftly enough, and Ash grabs his hand back as if burnt. He is vaguely aware of the good Professor observing him intently, but he is too focused on the third and last Pokéball to notice.

When his hand is near enough he senses a sea of calm and patience not unlike that of an ocean that steadily wearies hard rock into sand. Memories that isn't his – isn't _human_ – assail him for a fleeting moment, and he also knows that the Pokémon that belonged in water isn't for him.

He grabs his hand back, not once touching any of the three balls and clenches his hands into a fist.

None of them will do.

Ash turns serious eyes to the Professor who is still observing him.

"The fist ball is a Bulbasaur, the one in the middle is a Charmander, and the last one is a Squirtle," Professor Oak says.

The sides of Ash's lips quirk into a crooked smile, "Let me guess: Mild, Brave, and Calm respectively?" he says, listing of their Natures with pinpoint accuracy.

Professor Oak blinks once, twice, before a large guffaw escapes his lips, "Dead center, as always, Ash," a moment later he is once again serious, "Allow me to make a few guesses of my own. You choose none of them?"

Ash sighs regretfully and shakes his head, "Sorry, Professor, none of them just… _feel_ right, you know?"

The Professor nods as if he understands, and Ash is grateful for it.

"Well, I _do_ have one last Pokémon with me, but just caught him last night, chewing on the power cables."

Ash raises an incredulous eyebrow.

"And he's wild, to boot. He hasn't been raised here like all the others. He'll be difficult to control."

Ash shrugs and says, "There's no harm in trying."

Professor Oaks looks incredibly doubtful but nonetheless reaches into his pocket to pull out a red and white Pokéball that looks slightly different than the rest, with a small lightning bolt etched in its smooth surface.

He looks at Ash, measuring him up, before saying, "I'll warn you now, Ash. This Pokémon is incredibly stubborn. I wasted 5 Pokéballs on it before finally deciding to use this new, experimental Lightning Ball specifically designed to capture lightning types. Are you sure you want to tame him?"

Ash frowns, cataloguing the information, "Let me release it, Professor."

The Professor hands him the ball, but before Ash could even touch it, he _feels_.

A lifetime of defiance flashes in his mind, of wily escapes and countless victories over other Pokémon. Buried deep, however, is a soul that Ash feels like he could connect to.

When the Pokéball is in his hands he's grinning broadly, and, without hesitation, he presses the button.

"I choose you – Pikachu!" he says in an even voice with barely curbed excitement.

A red light materializes in front of him, and the small form of Pikachu reveals itself a moment later.

Mindful of the Professor's warning, he stares warily at his new starter, who looks absolutely furious.

The Mouse Pokémon's little beady eyes dart around the place, glancing at Ash before finally settling on Professor Oak. Standing on its haunches, the Pikachu raises its lightning-bolt-shaped tail in the air before honing in on its captor.

"Pikaaaaaaaa-chuuuuuuuuu!" it says cutely with a deadly glint in its eye as a lightning-type attack hurtles straight towards the Professor.

"YEOCH!"

Ash stifles a laugh as he watches the good Professor being zapped again and again by low-powered Thunder Wave's.

After a particularly painful-looking shock, Ash shakes his head and speaks in the most commanding voice he can muster, "Enough."

The Pikachu turns to him instantly, red patches in its cheeks still cackling with electricity. It glares warily at the ten-year-old as Ash carefully creeps towards it.

The Pikachu backs away from him as Ash reaches out his hand, its tail standing straight in the air and electricity cackling through the Mouse Pokémon.

When Ash has gotten close enough, and when the Pikachi is about to zap him to Kingdom Come, Ash _reaches, _using the power that has always been innate to him, to calm the seething beast.

Pikachu's beady little eyes widen, before it stands on its hind legs, its chubby little paws clasped together, and its ears twitching slightly.

Ash smiles at his starter (his very first Pokémon!) and finally manages to touch the Pikachu, his hand settling on top of the Pokémon's head.

Now that physical contact is made, Ash _pushes_ – thoughts, emotions, a lifetime of struggling to find the meaning _why, _his drive, his reason for living, and then his _will_.

_Hello Pikachu, _Ash thinks gently, _Won't you be my friend?_

And Pikachu – stubborn, willful, determined and strong – yields.

Because this human has offered _friendship_, not slavery, has poured his entire being into Pikachu in one soft touch, and Pikachu cannot say no – will not say no – to this broken boy who only seeks to find himself.

With an emotionally charged wail, Pikachu launches himself at Ash and starts licking his face.

Ash smiles one of his rare smiles and nuzzles Pikachu to his chest, and he feels peace resonate within his soul.

Professor Oak watches the scene in barely concealed awe, wondering, not for the first time, what great deeds Ash Ketchum will do next.

* * *

A/N: Hello dear readers! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Be Not Afraid'

Now, this story is just a result of reading all the better Pokémon stories out there, and is in no way or form an original piece of work (it being a fanfiction aside). It's just the culmination of all the stories I read, all the plots I devoured, and all the endings that left me hanging for more.

Those stories are as follows:

**Ash Ketchum: Being More** by The Orion Writer

**The Chosen One's Journey** by dragonwolf12

So, here it is: Be Not Afraid, a story of a boy born with greatness, was thrust with greatness and eventually achieves it.

Now, just a warning: I only sporadically watch the Pokémon series, and I'm just doing things on the fly, as I'm not an avid Pokémon anime fan. I am, however, in love with the game, which led to the birth of this story.

Also, sorry for the present tense. I'm actually practicing a more dramatic mode of writing and I'm not quite sure if I've achieved it. Heh.

Reviews are love!

Yours,

eRenae


	2. The Road Less Travelled

**Be Not Afraid**

**The Road Less Travelled**

* * *

Professor Oak smiles at Ash as he hands him 5 small, regular Pokéballs and a curious-looking device that is small enough to be held comfortably in one hand, "I'm still quite surprised how quickly that Pikachu has taken to you, Ash. I was honestly expecting you to take a few more weeks so that it'll obey you properly."

Ash shrugs in response, the action made slightly more difficult due to Pikachu having taken residence on his shoulder. The Mouse Pokémon is light enough, though, and is only a mild discomfort that Ash is sure will disappear the longer he carries his new starter.

"Why don't you put Pikachu away, hm? I still have a few more things to discuss with you before you start on your journey," the Professor says, grabbing the lightning bolt Pokéball from the floor and handing it to Ash.

"Pikachu doesn't like Pokéballs, Professor. He's rather terrified of them," Ash says as he pockets all the Pokéballs on his hand, including Pikachu's own. All of his gear is back home, Ash laments silently as the Pokéballs jingle uncomfortably in his pants pocket.

Professor Oak blinks twice at the pair, wondering how Ash knew that the Pikachu had an aversion to Pokéballs before chalking it up to another of Ash's instincts and leaving it at that.

"Very well," Professor Oak says. He gestures towards the red device in Ash's left hand and says, "That device is called a Pokédex. It's the result of countless years of research and development, one that I spearheaded. It's an essential tool for every trainer, but is still relatively new to the market."

"What it does is records data on every Pokémon you meet – additional data is recorded when the Pokémon is captured. It contains small information on every known Pokémon in Kanto which will update itself if you ever capture the Pokémon."

Ash blinks down at the small device and considers it. He fumbles with it for a bit before he manages to turn it on. A cool, robotic voice greets him: _"Hello! Konnichiwa! Bon Jour!_" – a gaggle of 'Hello's' follow, all of them in different languages, before the Pokédex finally says, "_Let's get started. Please select your language_." Ash mutters Japanese and the Pokédex speaks again, "_Hello! Thank you for purchasing me. I am Pokédex. Would you like to give me a nickname_?"

Ash says 'no' with a little confusion before the Pokédex asks for his name. He gives it what he asks for and waits for it to load.

"_Nice to meet you, Ashton Ketchum! Please state your Hometown and Region_."

"Pallet Town, Kanto Region."

It asks for a few more identification questions before speaking again, "_All right! Registration complete. I am Pokédex, and I belong to Ash Ketchum, license trainer number _10578415. _Ash lives in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."_

Turning his head to see Pikachu, Ash aims his Pokédex towards the curious creature and the device automatically scans him.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu. __Pikachu stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. This Pikachu is male, with the Ability Lightning Rod. It knows the moves Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack and Electro Ball."_

Ash raises both brows in surprise at the detailed information, and at the move set his starter already has. The small Mouse Pokémon has a very impressive move set, if a little limited, likely the result of it being wild rather than bred.

Ash smiles at his starter, pride welling in his chest as he rubs Pikachu under his chin.

"Well, that's about it, Ash. You're all set!" Professor Oak says cheerfully as a knock echoes in the room. The Professor goes and opens the door and, much to Ash's consternation, Gary Oak steps through. He flashes a smug grin at Ash.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy-boy!" Professor Oak's grandson says condescendingly. Gary eyes his Pikachu and Ash could practically hear the other's belittling thoughts a mile away.

"I see you've already chosen your Pokémon, it has the same stupid look you have, by the way," his self-proclaimed rival says.

Ash merely rolls his eyes and wonders how they were ever the best of friends once upon a time.

As usual, he ignores Gary and turns to the Professor instead, "If that's all, Professor, I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you so much for your generosity. I'll make sure to repay you someday."

"Now wait just one second, Ashy-boy!" his hotheaded rival says, "You're not leaving this place without getting a proper thrashing. It's time I finally show you who's the better man around here."

Ash sighs before he turns to look at Pikachu and says, "What do you say, Pikachu? Are you up for a battle?"

Pikachu tilts his head cutely before hopping off Ash's shoulder in a move that looks as if he has been doing it for years. Pikachu, it seems, is a natural at perching atop Ash's shoulder.

Professor Oak explains which Pokémon are which to his grandson.

Gary scoffs at Pikachu's ready stance before heading towards the table where the Pokéballs are kept. He chooses the one on the left – the Bulbasaur – and, oddly enough, kisses the ball before releasing it.

Bulbasaur appears in a flash of red, looking around curiously.

"All right, Bulbasaur!" Gary yells, drawing the attention of Bulbasaur to him. The Pokémon turns around, a little clumsy in his steps – and, Ash notices, a little slow.

Gary puffs out his chest when the Bulbasaur's eyes focus on him, "From now on, I'll be your trainer!"

The Seed Pokémon assesses her new trainer innocently before nodding happily, and Gary smirks triumphantly. All this time, Pikachu stands on all fours, his tail standing straight up, observing his new opponent shrewdly.

"Are you ready, Gary?" asks Ash with a decidedly bored air to him, "I still have things to do after this, you know?"

Gary seethes at him, "Bulbasaur! Face your first opponent!"

Ash can hear the good Professor sigh before reluctantly refereeing the match, "All Pokémon ready? The battle will end when either of the trainers' Pokémon are unable to battle. Then, on the count of three –"

"You're going down, Ketchum!" Gary says, arrogant smirk firmly in place.

"Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Pikapika!"

"1! 2! 3! Match start!"

What happens next is a total massacre.

"Thunder Shock," Ash says levelly.

"Dodge it, Bulbasaur!" says Gary with a dramatic sweep of his arm. Ash is not impressed. Knowing Pikachu's speed versus Bulbasaur's slowness, Ash knows the attack will hit and will take damage despite Pikachu's type ineffectiveness against the Seed Pokémon.

Bulbasaur tries to lumber to the right, steps agonizingly slow and clumsy, and Ash nearly sighs. Bulbasaur is a babe compared to Pikachu – although both Pokémon are near the same age, Pikachu was raised in the wild, not bred in captivity, and is fiercer and deadlier than Bulbasaur. Pikachu doesn't hold back at all, hitting Bulbasaur dead on in a cackle of yellow sparks.

Bulbasaur cries out in pain but remains conscious.

Still, the attack is but a weak electric type attack, and Ash knows it will take more than that to take Bulbasaur down.

"Quick, Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Gary says with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Quick Attack at the side, Pikachu – make sure to avoid the vines! And follow with an Electro Ball at point blank range."

Pikachu disappears in a blur and reappears at Bulbasaur's left side, knocking the Pokémon to the right with a slam. Bulbasaur hasn't even begun to extract its vines when Pikachu's attack hit it. Three seconds later, the dazed Bulbasaur is hit with a vicious-looking Electro Ball, and with a cry of pain, the Bulbasaur faints.

"Good job, Pikachu," Ash says as Pikachu leaps for Ash's shoulder and triumphantly babbles at his trainer.

Gary looks shocked by his crushing defeat – Bulbasaur isn't even able to _touch_ Pikachu, much less harm him – before a glare works its way onto his face, "This isn't over, Ash Ketchum! Not by a long shot! I _will_ beat you, and I _will _surpass you! Just you wait!" and with that, the seething boy recalls his downed Pokémon and stalks out of the room, not even sparing his watching Grandfather a goodbye and slamming the door behind him.

Ash wonders what happened to the once easy-going boy in his childhood, before he turns to the Professor and bows. Pikachu scrambles to hold on to him as he does so, and Ash quickly snaps right back up in order to keep Pikachu from slipping, "Thank you once again for Pikachu, Professor. I'll be off now, but I'll make sure to keep in touch."

"It was my pleasure, dear boy," the Professor says with a slight smile, watching the ten-year-old with keen eyes, "I'm sure you'll take good care of Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" the Mouse Pokémon agrees.

Ash nods once and turns around and heads for the door, his pockets 6 Pokéballs and Pokédex heavier.

When he opens the door, he finds his mother standing at the gate with most of the Townspeople in tow, carrying banners and waving pots and pans, generally just making noise. His mother carries a bulky-looking backpack in her hands, and her eyes are suspiciously shiny.

"Mom?" Ash asks, surprised, "Everyone?"

"Go Ash! Make us all proud!" Brian from down the road yells.

He nears his mother, who wordlessly hands him the slightly heavy pack, saying, "I've packed everything you could need, Ash…"

A flood of tears drop from his mother's eyes and Ash carefully shoulders the pack (a task made more difficult due to Pikachu's precarious hold on his right shoulder), before he hugs his mother.

"Don't cry, mom," he says softly, "I'll be back before you know it."

It takes a while for his mother to stop crying, babbling nonsense about his favorite sandwiches and clean underwear, before she finally calms enough to notice the curious Pokémon on Ash's shoulder.

"So this is your Pokémon, is it? It's adorable, Ash!" she says, "Why isn't he in his Pokéball?"

"Pikachu doesn't like being in his ball," Ash says with a small shrug, and his mother doesn't question it, knowing, even more than Ash does at the moment of what the boy is capable of.

"Well, you look good with Pokémon, Ash, just like I imagined you would. Your father would have been proud if he could see you now," his mother says tearfully.

Ash expertly hides a wince at the painful reminder of his absentee father, before he flashes his mother one of his rare grins, thankful despite himself for the compliment.

"Now remember! I've deposited a total of 3000 Pokédollars into your Trainer's account! Don't hesitate to call if you ever need more, okay?" his mother says as she takes his cap off his head and smoothens his perpetually messy black hair.

"Don't worry, Mom," Ash says as he takes his beloved hat back from his mother's grasp and, with practiced smoothness, places it back on his head, "The new League Rules demand that if a Trainer has more than 3000 Pokédollars and is defeated at battle by another Trainer, the losing side would have to fork up a few dollars to the winner. I'll get by that way with Pikachu by my side," he says, sending a sideways smile at his starter.

Delia Ketchum nods before she hugs Ash once more, whispering in his ear, "You're all grown up now. But don't you ever forget, that if the going gets too tough, there's always home to return to. Do you hear me Ashton Ketchum?"

Ash nods and wonders if she is referencing his nightmares. He solemnly disentangles himself from her and says, "Mom. I need this. I need answers. Reasons _why_. I just – I need this. I'll call you in every city I'm in, but I'll travel as far as I can if it means getting one step closer to the answer."

He needs to know the reasons why he dreams every night of a life that isn't his. And it's about time he stops being afraid.

His eyes are serious with a determined glint inside them, and Ash knows he is worrying his mother more, but it just has to be _said_.

"I know, sweetie," his mother whispers, hand on his cheek, "Just promise you'll stay safe."

Ash nods gravely, "I will. Goodbye, Mom. I'll miss you."

"Goodbye, Ash."

Ash nods gratefully at the oddly silent gathered crowd sending him off, and says, "Thank you all for being here on this momentous day. Today is the day I get to leave my home, travel, and become a Pokémon Trainer. I'll make you all proud, somehow," he vowed, "And I'll be back before you know it."

With the cheers of the crowd behind him, Ash sets off for his journey.

He never looks back, not even once.

* * *

A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Be Not Afraid! This one's a short one, and will probably reflect the coming chapters. All of my updates will probably be less than 5K words.

Thank you to the few who favorited, alerted, and reviewed! Every one of those were highly appreciated, especially the reviews!

Next chapter will be highly interesting, as Ash will be 'greeted' with his next Pokémon on the Journey!

Yours,

eRenae


End file.
